Syreena
Desireé Nicole Silva (née Yancey) known professionally as Syreena, '''is an American professional wrestler, model, and former ring valet. She started her career in 2011 when she was signed by the '''International Wrestling Circuit promotion, where she became its first-ever Women's Champion. She has also had stints in New Age Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Queendom, Super Japan Pro Wrestling, where she gained further championship gold, and most recently Ultimate Championship Wrestling for its developmental show, Future Of Wrestling. In December of 2015, Syreena signed with Octane Pro Wrestling, and in six short weeks became the Women's Champion. She is also currently a signed talent in Innovated Impact Wrestling, AMAZON Pro, Valkyrie Women's Pro Wrestling and World's Awesome Superstar Wrestling. Standing at 5 ft 10 in. tall, Syreena is known for her mixture of technical skill and super athleticism. Early life Yancey was born and raised in Newark, New Jersey, to Winston Clifford Yancey and Jelena Corrine Yancey (née Tyler) as the eldest of 3 children. She was always tall for her age and was heavily involved in basketball and track since junior high. Her cousin, fellow wrestler [[Rob Cayman|'Rob Cayman']] introduced her to professional wrestling. She began watching wrestling shows with him and her uncle on Saturdays and instantly fell in love with the sport, becoming a fan of performers such as [[Sheeva|'Sheeva']], Lindsay Michaels, Quintessence, [[Jennifer Gates|'Jennifer Gates']], Sammy J, and Charli Baltimore to name a few. Yancey told Cayman of her aspiration of becoming a wrestler and he agreed to help her in any way. Professional wrestling career Early career After graduating college, Yancey began training under former wrestler Jirah Martin at the NEX-Gen School of Wrestling in Orlando, Florida. Cayman was able to help her pay for the two-year tuition program. Like her cousin before her, she trained vigorously and learned the skills necessary to become a standout performer. International Wrestling Circuit (2011–2012) On August 20, 2011, Yancey made her professional debut in the International Wrestling Circuit promotion, adopting the ring name Sireena D, the "D" being the first initial of her birth name, and "Sireena" being inspired by tennis great Serena Williams. Within three short weeks, she earned the opportunity to become the IWC's inaugural Women's Champion in a 4-Way Dance. Though it looked as if she would come up, much like her cousin Cayman, she would endure the grueling match and capture the title. She lost the title to Arlene Driver, having held it for over 6 months. After that match, her sister was backstage reading a Wonder Woman comic and allowed Sireena to read it. She looked at the visuals of Nubia, the Wonder Woman of Earth 23. This, and her memories of watching the action series, Xena: Warrior Princess, inspired Sireena to reinvent herself. The very next week, she re-emerged as "The Ebony Amazon"' Syreena' and challenged Driver to a rematch for the Women's title. The match took place at IWC's summer PPV Beach Clash, where Syreena's more aggressive offense allowed her to throw Driver off her game. Syreena would recapture the title in a 20-minute classic. This would make the second of her three Women's title reigns in the IWC. New Age Wrestling (2012–2014) Pro Wrestling Queendom (2012–2014) Super Japan Pro Wrestling (2014-2015) Octane Pro Wrestling (Late 2015–present) Innovated Impact Wrestling (Early 2017-present) Ultimate Championship Wrestling (Mid 2017-Late 2018) Revenge Wrestling (Late 2018-present) Future Of Wrestling (2019-present) Pro Wrestling Revolution (2019-present) Personal Life Syreena is of Trinidadian descent. Her father was born in Trinidad & Tobago and raised in Newark, New Jersey, while her mother is a Canadian-born Trinidadian, much like her uncle Martin Tyler, formerly known as Donovan Strong. She is close friends with fellow women's wrestlers Jessica Angel, Nina Letter, Brooklyn Glamorous, Zoey Starr, and Kaylee (née Graves) Black. She has two younger siblings: Cole, who is an MMA fighter, and Leeyah, who recently made her professional wrestling debut under the ring name Sevyn Sky. Syreena currently lives in Atlanta, Georgia with her husband, fellow pro wrestler Tristan Silva and her son, Cashius Pride Kingsley-Silva, whom Tristan adopted as his own. The couple's first child together, Corrine Karalana Silva, was born on March 22, 2018. In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Sireena D *** New Jersey Drive (Rolling fireman's carry slam) - 2011-2012 ** As Syreena *** Venus Rising (Wheelbarrow facebuster) - 2012-2014 *** Athena's Hammer (Pumphandle half nelson driver) - 2014-2018 *** Superkick - 2011-2018, currently used as a signature move *** Blaze Of Glory (Double underhook DDT, usually off of a schoolboy roll-up) - 2018-present *** Flashpoint (Single knee facebreaker, usually off the ropes) - 2019-present *** Reena's Wrath (Jumping cravate driver) - 2018-present * Signature moves ** As Sireena D *** Hard Knock Lock (Muta lock) - 2011-2012 ** As Syreena *** Double Impact (Gut Check/Sick Kick combination) - 2012-2018 *** The Gallows (Figure 4 headscissors) - 2012-2018 *** Ring Of Fire (Rolling Unprettier) - 2018-present *** Turnstyle Deluxe (Tilt-a-Whirl Cross armbar) - 2018-present * Nicknames ** "The Ebony Amazon" ** "The Brick City Bombshell" ** "The Warrior Queen" ** "Brick City Fire" * Wrestlers managed ** Storm Reynolds * Entrance Themes ** "Diamond Girl" by El-Cee-D (2011 - 2012) ** "Venus" by Koda Kumi (2012 - 2014) ** "WarCry" by Kn!ghtr0 (2014 - 2018) ** "Ask Em" by Miranda Writes (2018 - present) Championships and accomplishments International Wrestling Circuit Pro Wrestling Queendom Super Japan Pro Wrestling Octane Pro Wrestling * OPW Women's Championship (2x) World's Awesome Superstar Wrestling * WASW Ultraviolent Championship (current) Wrestling Digest * Ranked No. 11 of the 100 best women's wrestlers in the WD 500 in 2014 RING Magazine * 2012 Rising Star * Female Wrestler of the Year (2012, 2013, 2015) External Links Twitter Instagram Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler Category:PS4